A gas turbine engine includes a nacelle that surrounds a fan section and a core engine section. The nacelle may include a thrust reverser system. The thrust reverser system includes blocker doors that move when deployed to allow airflow to be directed through air diverter openings. The thrust reverser system is employed during landing for a short period relative to a normal operating cycle.